vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147841-noticing-less-and-less-people-page-3
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content Sounds approximately like what I did as well, so I guess we're up to "the only three people in the universe to have done so." I was busy building my career when MMORPGs were just starting to hit the market--I played around a bit in UO and simply didn't have time for it. I didn't come back to the genre until GW, which I could play without paying for a sub that would mostly be a waste of money. I played GW for a year or so, then went to CoX. I stayed there until CO came out. Stayed in CO until SWTOR came out. Stayed in SWTOR until TSW when it came out. Stayed in TSW until their "grind through overtuned instances to proceed" pack came out, then bounced around for a bit through a few games like Rift and DCUO and STO. Fun games, but didn't really hold me. I came to WS when it came out. | |} ---- ---- ---- lots of people play multiple games.. i dont though. i never could for some reason i just stick with one at a time. | |} ---- I'm currently playing SWTOR and Wildstar :P | |} ---- i unfortunately only have enough time to devote to one game, well i could play more but i simply just pour myself into this one because I really enjoy the raiding. I have to beg, borrow, and steal to get more game time in. The wife and fam do like to see me. I wish my wife played videogames more with me. she enjoys the leveling and when i get into raiding she just stops playing lol. cant be helped. hell i gave up naming rights to my first born for more time. tbh it was a losing battle and i managed to get something out of it for myself LOL. Edited December 18, 2015 by Foul Wind | |} ---- ---- I know people that do but I do not for a variety of reasons (alt-itis, community). Even without those reasons I'm utterly burnt out on the fantasy genre and I'm not aware of any non-horror sci-fi persistent world RPG. I have yet to leave a game due to boredom but the ones I've left were due to frustration (lack of a content road map, wall-o-grind, poor policies, etc.) | |} ---- Thread hijack :D | |} ---- ---- I guess some people can and do suffer from something akin to that. The people who, despite all proof to the contrary, insist that everything is fine, the game is in great shape and it's the players to blame for whatever issues are at hand. I think that's an extremely myopic approach to anything. As myself and others like Nuanet, Beattle, Oli, Jeff and MANY others have shown, it is possible to be a Super-Fan *and* hold both the studio and the publisher to task for their missteps. | |} ---- we are all really masochists :D | |} ---- That's actually a problem at least with how MMO's are funded today. MMO's are expensive to develop AND operate. If the investors hand the dev team a AAA budget they expect AAA returns. The problem is that (IMO) the space simply cannot absorb another AAA MMO without eating somebody else's cheese. Sadly almost nobody shoots for AA which, while modest would probably be a far less rocky venture and be more successful in the long run. | |} ---- Personally, I was just responding to a general sentiment that seemed to be people hopped from one game to the next. So I was wondering if my husband and I's situation was really that uncommon - not so much game hopping as game balancing. xD | |} ---- this might be the real issue. the market is at it peak and now people are just fighting over a piece of the pie. ultimately there are few new customers and markets to enter, so you have to steal market share from your competition. | |} ---- Ah, okay. Well then, yeah. Count me among the group who not only plays multiple games at once, but who hops around all over the place. I like new stuff. I like watching a game and community grow from the ground up - but I also stick with things that appeal to me. Out of that huge-ass list of games I've played, only three (WoW, DCUO and WildStar) has kept me around not only for years, but have brought me back multiple times after I'd left for other things. While I had at least a little fun playing all those games, none of them had the combination of appeal that those three games had. | |} ---- I'm not convinced it's peaked but it's certainly no longer in a period of rapid expansion. Not sure if WoW's accessibility was responsible for it or if it was coincident with how accessible home computing became with the advent of the likes of Gateway, Dell, etc. All of a sudden computer gaming as a whole saw this massive expansion of its audience because it wasn't just for the nerds any more. I think the next inflection is going to come when developers start targeting smaller audiences to better tailor their games to a specific niche. One size fits all only works if it actually fits all. That can be achieved but you cannot half-ass any of your audience. SW:TOR is becoming a huge cautionary tale in that respect. | |} ---- Oh you guys are taking them to task alright. | |} ---- you brought up a good point regarding hardware. i wonder if the recent boom in tablet sales versus pc sales plays into this. you simply cant play these types of games on a tablet. this possibly really only leaves true gamers snatching up pcs for gaming rigs. | |} ---- That's definitely had an effect along with the resurgence of consoles. The PC OEM's were already feeling the pinch because upgrade cycles were getting extended (my stuff still runs fine so why bother?) when tablets exploded on the scene so now all the email+MS Word folks didn't need a whole new rig. There's only a few ways manufacturers can respond to that: Close up shop, stagnate with razor thin margins or figure out a way to compete. Hrm, now that I think about it there's another potential (but small) inflection point: Steam Boxes. If those take off, the console set will now be "PC capable" on a much more MMO friendly platform than Xbone, PS3/4, and Wii. Regardless, I think we'll be seeing affordable PC gamer appliances sooner rather than later. | |} ---- I feel like the market was at it's peak when WoW had 12 million subs. Like lets say there are 20 million people out there playing MMOs, and there were 20 million people playing last year and the year before that. Wouldn't that mean that the market peaked whenever the amount of people hit 20 million? In other words more games just kept splitting up that 20 million instead of seeing that number go up to 30 million or whatever. I think in terms of the traditional what people expect from an MMO we've seen the peak, ie the "massive" games in terms of scope and scale. I can't think of any MMOs on the scale of WoW, SWTOR, ESO, Wildstar, etc, in production anymore. I'd say Everquest Next but that game doesn't seem like it will come out and why would it given the market. For awhile I thought that we too would see smaller games. Basically Online/Multiplayer RPGs. Things that weren't massive in any sense like Marvel Heroes or Phantasy Star Online, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore. It looks like companies aren't even bothering with that and just went straight on to MOBAs, which I guess you could consider to be an evolution in a way. I mean in broad strokes MOBAs are multiplayer RPGs with built in fees just like MMOs. It's like the figured out how to do MMOs without having to do any of the giant open world PVE content. The mobile market completely crushes just about every other market when it comes to games. It's not much a surprise that so many companies threw their hat into the ring on mobile games given that they're quick and easy to develop but can bring in MMO type money if not more. | |} ---- ---- ---- You.. can re-roll and change runes... | |} ---- ---- Random thought... what if they took War of the Wilds map and made it an actual battleground? Primarily a capture-point battleground, with points earned as you hold nodes. The large "bosses" could spawn occasionally and give points to the team that successfully kills it. | |} ---- ---- Alterac... Valley? | |} ---- For some reason, that made me think of AV, and my husband telling me that there could be AV battles that lasted for days :P | |} ---- No, I hated the zerg-to-opposite-faction's-boss thing. Think more Arathi Basin, but with occasional boss spawns to fight over. Edited December 19, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- Espers would rule LMAO | |} ---- OMG!!!!! Tracy Hickman is working on this project.. I met him a long time ago to sign my ravenloft module.. that he hadn't seen in 20 years. we talked for a bit. For those that may not know he created the iconic death knights which world of warcraft based a lot of their death knight stuff off of.. Lord Soth vs Arthas.. Soth wins hands down took gods to finally beat him by turning him back into a mortal than killing him lol. The lore will be rich in that game for sure. Im not sure im sold on the graphics atm though.. seems a bit rough still. | |} ---- It lost me at "lord british" is here. Ever since he took Tabula Rasa and rode it into space (And I mean that VERY literally) and then the game died. The game took a tailspin into the ground, when the developers made it clear they were incapable of developing. So much good lore, wasted. | |} ---- Good point there.. | |} ---- I want loppball. Only star wars got hutball and it's an amazing bg. But star wars is unplayable. So, Carbine, do it! | |} ---- should probably be a Protostar thing though. | |} ---- Except that Chua designed the ball so it might randomly explode. Ya know, because science.... | |} ---- My son's idea was to randomly place explosives/landmines under the ball carrier, especially if they/their team held it for too long :P | |} ---- ---- This was the post that started people listing the MMOs that they've played. The argument being that WoW is not losing players to other MMORPGs, when WoW loses players it's because the MMORPG genre is losing players. Ergo, doom comes to the entire genre. IMO, this has been going on for quite a long time now. | |} ---- Carbine is constantly making amateurish mistakes, amateurish decisions and these "little things that need fixing" made it through a 9(?) year development and 1.5 years after release. Beside those little things, what about fixing the big things already? Performance, balance, endgame content (or the lack of), serverlag, group tools, guild tools...etc. Marketing?? The have some very talented people on board, but if the full team couldn't run this game anywhere else but into the ground within ONE year, what can we expect the remaining skeleton crew to do about it? After what we've seen and after what has happened since release, i doubt that Carbine have the manpower, knowledge or finances to lift this game up to it's potential. Some time ago i got the feeling that stuff other studios dedicate whole teams to are being done by a single person here. They can barely run the item shop properly and again we see amateurish decisions here. I follow various gaming forums and while there are many reasons as to why people don't play this game, alot of them by time started to doubt the company behind it and don't want to invest their time in a game with an uncertain future. A "state of the game and where we will bring it to in the future" article would help, but again silence from Carbine. I guess we aren't the only ones not knowing what will happen about Wildstar, but they don't know as well. I love the game, but my guess is WS won't see another year. | |} ---- I agree on some of your points. I don't like the uncertainty of this game, and I don't like lack of communication in general from developers. Do we know how many active developers there are working on this game at the moment? Does Carbine release quarterly finance information and player statistics? | |} ---- That would give a nice twist to it :) | |} ---- NCSoft does quarterly reports. Wildstar has been far worst among all NCSoft games. However, latest report was for quarter before f2p. I don't know if next is in january or february. But that one is for this f2p quarter and it's the interesting one. It will show if Wildstar started earning money with the conversion, and hopefully good enough people bought things from the store... even though some things is overly expensive. Haven't seen anyone with snowglobe mount yet though. This is how it looked for Wildstar quarter pre-f2p | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I will be very interested to see the next quarter of financials. We don't often get to see a by-game breakdown that lets us talk seriously about what the effect is when a game goes from subscription required to F2P. I really hope it's doing well enough to sustain the game--I guess that we'll have a better idea in early February whether the Cone Of Silence persists or not. | |} ---- If it's like it is with other MMOs then the cash shop is handled by a different team. For instance in something like SWTOR the team that develops all of the story, PVE, etc, content is completely separate from the cash top team. From my experience it sounds like in a number of cases that the cash shops in games tend to be run by the marketing team. They're basically the ones deciding what to put up on the shop, and of course being a marketing team they're not looking over forums or getting player feedback to decide the best course of action they're just doing what they think works best based on their marketing degrees. People have been saying the same thing about Age of Conan, Champions Online, Star Trek Online, The Old Republic, etc, for years now and they all have stuck around. As long as Wildstar isn't super expensive to keep operational it should be fine for another year. If anything the last two or three years have shown us that it apparently doesn't take much to keep MMOs operational. | |} ---- Inorite? And it's even more convincing when we look at the games under this publisher. Just look at how well Tabula Rasa and CoX are doing these days. <_< | |} ---- Are they in active development though? Whether or not a game is operational is irrelevant if no new content is being produced. Dungeons, raids, expansions, new zones, etc. | |} ---- I hate to say it, but there's a significant difference based on who the Lord and Masters are. NCSoft has a well earned rep for killing off games suddenly and unexpectedly even when all indicators (internal and external) point to them being healthy and relatively stable. I'm not a doomsayer when it comes to Wildstar, but I've never given the game my whole heart simply because of NCSoft, and if they decide to shut off the lights, I won't be surprised. They're not going to rip my heart out again like they did with City of Heroes. I'll shed a tear and start looking for the next game to play. | |} ---- Don't hate saying it ... it needs to be said, loud and clear. I cringe every time I read 'Crabine why u?' when what is really being said is 'NCStuft WTF???' I had grave misgivings about who was producing Wildstar when I first started playing. None of those fears have been allayed, over time. quite the contrary. I fear the only thing that could save Wildstar is if another producer took it over, however I imagine the games 'Lords and Masters' would want a king's ransom for it, so unless someone really big like Activision or EA etc. saw the game's potential it's unlikely to eventuate. In the fullness of time I'd dearly like to be proved wrong, I love this game, probably more now than I ever loved WoW, and that love affair lasted nearly ten years ... at this point though, I just can't see Wildstar going that kind of distance. :( | |} ---- How exactly will a different producer help Wildstar? A different, more competent development team? Sure. But a new producer? | |} ---- ---- It's true that I didn't take the publisher into account or realize that the majority of MMOs that come to mind when I think "MMOs" aren't their's. Right now though I feel like the next MMO up on the chopping block (or that we'll see shut down) is Defiance. How long does it stay around now that the TV show it was tied to was canceled? For the same reason that a new/different network could help a TV show. For instance imagine what could've happened if something like Firefly had been on or gone to a different network or to use a more recent example if someone other than a major network (ABC, NBC, CBS) had done (or picked up) Constantine. The same could also be said about games or MMOs. Just look at The Old Republic. Do you really think it would've been the game that it turned into or was if EA hadn't been involved? It might not have existed, or it certainly wouldn't have had the budget it did with a different publisher, but at the same time it probably wouldn't have been such a clone of WoW or run on the Hero Engine or become microtransactioned to all hell and back. | |} ---- yup. It's last year repeating itself pretty much. Between when you made this thread and now, luminai has gone from being "not dead YET" to completely dead.Jabbit is no longer as packed as it used to be either about a month ago. I'm having flashbacks of last year, and tbh I cba with it again. I've played since closed beta, bought credd and extra boxes, had the osun house when f2p came, shows how much I love this freaking game and how much i wanted to support the devs with my money, and well this is the first time in that whole time that I'm actually seriously considering quitting for GOOD. I can't afford the transfer to jabbit on all my toons, I don't really want to leave luminai on just one character because I like playing alts, and I don't want to jump off lumi again seen as I moved back because i had faith in carbine actually doing things right this time, and I just can't go through the hassle of setting up my guild again and promoting it again. There's just no point. My guild is dead, luminai is dead, pvp is dead. It could have been SO good. It COULD have. I don't think carbine have another chance. All the pvp'ers who left this time (regular ones, people who played as long as me on dominion) have left for good, and they won't be back. I'm only having issues quitting because the game just is so charming... :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There's nothing wrong with (what's left of) the current dev team other than constraints placed upon them from the producer. They made the game, they know the game, they too I daresay, also love the game. Conversely NCStuft couldn't give a flying rat's arse if it lives or dies so long as they make money. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Go on luminai and tell me the population there. This isn't about jabbit. Also, Jabbit is less populated than it was a month ago. Sure, it's still full but it's not overthetopbreakingtheservers bad anymore. Sorry to be the "killjoy" to your "killjoy". You know how long I spent defending this game saying it wasn't dead in p2p? Months. What did carbine do differently this time? OH YEAH! NOTHING! | |} ---- ---- And in 2017 we'll still be here saying "this game will die when other new titles in 2017 come out" ad nauseam, ad infinitum. Seriously, "new titles will kill off X game" has been claimed since WoW. WoW is still around, as are the titles that were said would kill it, as are the titles that were said would kill THOSE titles. It's about as non-annoying as a meme at this point. | |} ---- ---- I played GW2 and honestly I think you're remembering WvW a little different than me. I remember it as "join the zerg" cause thats what everyone called it. We would run around in a big clump spamming our aoe. A truly peerless military tactic. | |} ---- PvDoor :) Well, it was actually fun running around a few friends creating smaller battles around the world. However when we started playing GW2 the queue times were really long so we had little chance playing together. When we got in it was fun, but it was not fun having to wait so long. We left the game for many reasons, and never got back into that. I read on GW2 on their official forums the other day, and seems like a lot of the WvWvW fun also got removed with the new big pve oriented map. | |} ---- ikr , WvW died off from my server when its pve ties no longer mattered Newbies/Upscales levelled in EOTM and the BOHs dropped from achievement crates Those ppl who wanted the pve folks to go just transferred off/quit because of lack of participation, talk about faceplam | |} ---- its from my (and alot of people i play with) pov | |} ---- ---- santa ultimate raid boss. | |} ---- It's either that we are just a bunch of oldies playing the game... so that christmas holiday to us usually means stuff to do and less holiday (less time to play), or most youths had to go with their parents somewhere or the youths are playing other games. Because I remember being young and only chore for christmas was buying some symbolic presents to friends and family and then it was just spare time, which included a lot of spare time. If I played back then, I would have played a lot now. | |} ---- I too played GW2 and I spent most of it in WvW and it wasn't just about joining the zerg although alot of people did that. If you were new to WvW or not that good at PvP you tended to get lumped into the zerg but you had havoc groups which were smaller groups who could do just aswell if not better than some zergs and even solo players who could do there part. The main issue I had with WvW is no matter how well you done in prime time or during the day if you got a server with a nightcapping crew you woke up to all your work undone and basically a one horse race because they gained enough point you would never catch them. I can't really see Wildstar having a WvW version as I dont think there engine can handle it, you only need to run into a crowded area in Thayd or Illium and see how badly things start lagging. In any large open world combat you will always have zerg v zerg and if your engine cannot handle it your going to have a horrid experience *cough* SWTOR *cough*. But I would have enjoyed having a WvW style combat in Wildstar as it's the only PvP mode I enjoy playing and I have done it in games since Warhammer Online and you could maybe class Restuss in SWG as being similar but for me it's alot of fun when done correctly. | |} ---- ---- And still as tired as the day is long. Read any generic MMO forum and count the number of "this upcoming MMO will absolutely CRUSH this POS game!!" Then count how long the "killer" MMO lasts until it goes under or goes F2P and is marked as a "failure" by the rest of the MMO crowd, while the game it was supposedly going to crush is still going quite strong. Far too many are quick to dismiss one game at even the hint of another game coming down the line--never mind that some of those games (remember Blizzard and their TItan MMO?) even see the light of day. | |} ---- Problem is, while I don't normally say this about ANY MMO, NCsoft has a nasty habit of closing games if they don't make enough money. Normally i'd agree with posts like this, but in this game with the current owner i'll have to disagree. Edited December 22, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- You know what? I keep reading these "reasons" for why the servers are rather low populated since the game went live. It's always been "it's summer, people are not playing that much", "it's holiday time", "it's exam time", "people are waiting for the new patch" etc. etc. Always something, always an excuse, always in denial. Same crap like "the game isn't popular on twitch because i don't watch/know twitch" . The reason why the overall playerbase is rather small, the game not being very popular and now seemingly dying a second time are way beyond "thanksgiving", "studies" or "i don't like twitch". | |} ---- i never understood people sitting at a computer watching people play videogames. doesnt make any sense to me. but as to pop, i think you will notice less and less but eventually you should see it plateau, hopefully with a healthy population. as new things come out you should see an uptick followed by another decline. this is the trend for all games, and wildstar is not unique. but it will be interesting to see where the pop sits when the dust is settled. everyone can come up with their own reasons why they see the pop decline but it is all just speculation and moot. does it really matter why people are leaving? to some extent yes, but i really feel that people are fickle these days when it comes to mmo's. we all sit with rose colored glasses about the glory days, but in reality they probably were not great either. it was just new and shiny at that point. the real question now is will there be enough people to keep the doors open. we can only wait and see, but i will spend my time in game enjoying it. | |} ---- I get dungeon pops only after a few seconds, sometimes instantly. And I'm not even max level on Entity yet. And I'm playing DPS. Maybe you're just unlucky? | |} ---- ---- Dungeons are x-realm so it doesn't matter if you rolled on entity. Low lvl dungeons normally do not pop - quests are faster XP and most of the population is at max level, Compared to other games I've played, I find leveling to be very very quick and easy to do. You can re-roll rune slots. Don't see how it's ruined. | |} ---- Ah ok, good to know that the 10's of players on Warhound could also be in the queue. Kind of a bummer that none of the lower level dungeons pop even with them being in the pool :( Oh well... Edited December 23, 2015 by Thelonious | |} ---- ---- Yep- lots of groups formed this way because it lets you be a bit more specific about what you are looking for. I have no problem getting groups at level 50. I imagine leveling it's more of a struggle (It's always been this way in most games I've played, sadly). | |} ---- couple it with the holiday week and it will be rough. we are having roster boss issues this week as well during primtime. we ran a pug ga yesterday just to kill some time. | |} ---- Strange. I'm finding myself tons of time to play this holiday week. Seems a poor excuse. | |} ---- IKR? I'm a SAHM, and I tell ya, those people that "can't" play because of "work" are just *cupcake*ing slackers :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- They're talking about the sockets for stats when you craft. | |} ---- Gz on having a good job that gives you time off, and not needing to travel, plan events, or entertain guests. It's poor form to assume everyone has the same way of dealing w/ holidays as you do. I always thought the sockets you just select the stats for. I gave up on crafting like a month after the game launched though lmao. Edited December 23, 2015 by Xiun | |} ---- The sockets come with a random color. If you mismatch the color, it dramatically increases the fail chance, unless you severely undercharge the item. | |} ---- Hey all they have to do is get gud and put some time and effort into getting a decent job. Edited December 23, 2015 by Thelonious | |} ---- ---- ---- Not even the bots want to go there, should be a sign if any | |} ---- I think the pve servers are healthy enough :) However pvp servers are dead. I remember being a bit worried about which server to roll before joining in pre-f2p. And I took my chances on luminai. And it was a good choice at first, since it was very populated. I thought players would keep on joining in but the game has not been marketed well and bugs made existing players leave or swap servers to be able to participate in pve content instead. Current bot problem in pvp is not making things better either. However when I took the risk joining pvp servers I also thought that if they for some reason would die, that carbine should just give it up and move players to pve servers. Have yet to see about that, but why they insist on keeping a server open that has 20-30 people, counting two factions together, online in capitals at peak hours in the evening seems strange to me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |} For clarification, the merge had nothing to do with population decline. It was always planned to merge the servers from F2P launch day at a later point in time. | |} ---- I'd bet they are still using the content they had prepared from launch but yeah they probably did as a lot of people got fired since then. | |} ---- Aion wasn't considered a bad game by no means. It had the same issue this game does and that's lack of advertising. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- but but but but ... this is the Official Forum, Bea. Everyone who makes a negative thread or half-assed post AUTOMAGICALLY speaks for everyone else. That's how this works, dear. :lol: | |} ---- Thank you for pointing out the obvious. The reason why they made another server was to handle the over whelming amount of players trying to get into the game to play.. now that there isn't that many players rushing to play they can remerge the servers.. so uh yeah its about population... | |} ---- Well, that's about the worst "damned if you do, damned if you don't" line of crap I've heard so far this week. | |} ---- How so... if you had 1mil players trying to get in to play.. and servers where made to accomodate it.. and now there isn't 1 mill trying to get in so extra server space isnt needed.. its pretty self explanatory. Does it speak doom and gloom? No it doesn't it just means that many people aren't trying to play anymore. | |} ---- Saying the servers were merged "because of declining population" is blatant misinformation and fearmongering--which is what the statement you quoted was clarifying. Unless the servers reached something like WoW numbers, that merge was going to happen at some point after F2P launch, regardless of whether the server population was "healthy" or "declining". We always knew the extra servers were only a temporary measure. | |} ---- Doesn't really matter. The servers were set to be merged at some point, barring an OMGWTFBBQ population explosion. The extra servers were solely to manage load but it was expected that server population would eventually stabilize (after all, it was the new thing, people are going to come in and try it as with any other MMO you can name, some will move on to the next one) to the point where the extra server was no longer necessary. That was announced from the start and attempting to attribute the merge (game is dying, people are leaving en masse) to any other reason is pointless. When Carbine was ready to merge the servers, it would have happened regardless of current population at the time of the merge, whether people were still "trying to play" or not. Technical feasibility, not population, was the deciding factor. I dunno, though, perhaps someone can explain this better than I can. Edited December 28, 2015 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- How so? Okay. Well. Someone says "SEE THEY MERGED SERVERS, LOL GAEM IS DED GG CRABINE!!!" Someone else points out, "Uh, dude, the plan was to merge the servers back after the mad rush of F2P launch. It was the plan all along to merge." Then someone else (you, in this case, Rebel) points out that this merge took place after the mad rush was over (which was the plan along, remember?) is because of a population drop. I mean no offense, but, no duh, right? I mean, surely following through with the plan they stated FROM THE BEGINNING is a sign that the bottom is falling out, even though everyone with half a brain knows how launch-month is and what happens to EVERY F2P game once the shiny-new-rush is over. That's what I mean by "damned if you do, damned if you don't" ... If they HAD NOT opened new servers, then re-launch week would have been a lot worse than it was. If they didn't reintegrate the servers, then the spin-offs would be most empty by now, since the dust has settled. But now that they HAVE brought the servers back together (WHICH WAS THE PLAN ALL ALONG), now some brilliant minds are pointing to that as "proof" there is a problem. So they'd be "damned" to not have opened servers and now they are "damned" for bringing them back into line with their original vision. Look, I've been here a long time. I accepted long ago that WildStar was never going to be more than a niche-game in an over-saturated market filled with self-entitled customers. I don't look at the downturn in population as the bottom falling out, it's more like it's actually stabilizing to reflect what the long-term population is going to look like. In fact, it's looking more and more like history is repeating itself, as the PVP server population is leaving (again) or moving to the PVE servers (again) - just like it did the last two times (original launch and mega-marge). Sorry, I wasn't more clear earlier, but this is basically what I was getting at. | |} ---- The server merge itself doesn't speak to doom and gloom, that is correct. But it's the way people use it in their arguments(without pointing out the fact Carbine was going to merge them when they fixed the other issues besides population that had them make the sister servers to begin with) is what makes it seem a "doom and gloom" thing. | |} ---- isn't that how argumenting works? Twisting every logic point so it fits your agenda? | |} ---- Maybe I should have used a differant choice of words... | |} ---- ---- /wave Welcome to Nexus(though you're on the wrong side, join Dominion :D ) | |} ---- I have one of each but have only just started my Dominion toon. I want to play each side's story then I'll pick a side. Maybe. ;) | |} ---- embrace your inner Chua! | |} ---- Good, good, let the Chua flow through you. Embrace your rodent. Beeeeee the rodent. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It probably wasn't noticeable because there isn't a population problem on Entity. Sometimes the best words to use are none at all. Tex hit the nail on the head with this. The extra megaservers were brought online to ease the protocol issues with the high concurrency loads. They were openly and always intended to be re-integrated once the issues were mostly fixed. The only honest statement about W* population is that it's stabilizing. Whether the equilibrium player base will provide enough income to warrant it's continuation is wholly dependant on how NCSoft want's it to go. With the impending Chinese release and Carbine currently hiring, I would personally suggest that W* is far from dead in any meaningful sense of the word. | |} ---- Might be true. Might not be. Keep in mind that Paragon Studios was also hiring and were in the middle of working on the next City of Heroes expansion. NCSoft checked in on the expansion progress and gave a thumbs up, then came back and shut down the studio not even a week later. | |} ---- ---- That's like saying Nexon lost all interest in Maple Story or Mabinogi. I doubt they are using Blade N Soul's copyright for Wildstar's lack of income. | |} ---- ---- ---- First thing would be to be helpful to newer players who come to this forum asking for help and get none, for the contrary only get criticism and laughs from established players who act like douche bags. | |} ---- Just so that I can keep track, will next week have any relevance? | |} ---- ---- ---- Where are new players getting the "snoot treatment"? The past couple of days, I've seen one person asking a ton of questions in advice and the player chat channel after he was informed of it, and he has been getting a lot of help. I myself made him a set of armor to help him out in vet dungeons and gave him a couple of fusion runes that I hope helped him too(yea, I know they're cheap on the AH, but I had them so I gave them to him). I try to help him as much as I can, but he wants to raid and I don't so I can't answer all his questions :( | |} ---- I know there will always be cases where this isn't true - but for the vast majority of the time I see people be nothing but helpful on the forums and in game. The worse I see is when no one responds. I'll even ask really obvious/ silly questions all the time and people are very quick to help me. Most I get is some teasing (like when I bought a normal fusion run and tried upgrading it -_-). | |} ---- ---- Again, what do you mean people get "more helpfull again"? This community has been helpful since day 1. Stop spreading false information please. | |} ----